rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Corina Spears
Corina Hayley Spears is the cousin of Commander Hayley K. Spears, her middle name coming from her cousin. Born in Rellekka, she has the same gifts Hayley did, plus the aid of time helping her be in a world a little more attuned to Woman warriors. She is played by Lady Caelan. History Birth Corina was born in Rellekka, a child of two parents, her mother related to Hayley's mother distantly, and her father carrying the Spears name. They lived closely with the others of Clan Spears, as a respected though isolated warrior clan. From a young age she was a cheery child, usually seen carrying a stuffed lion doll around with her, a symbol of Falador. She learned to say "Dada" first, though this wasn't a sign of her love for dear old dad, as much as it was a simple sound for her to make, conversing and arguing with toys and family with just the two sounds until she learned more. She wasn't much of a fan of crawling, ever. Corina had more of a habit of scooting on her rear, since it was a little faster until she learned to toddle. Childhood Corina was a lovely child... Occasionally. She loved wrestling and fighting, and thought mud made it even more fun when she knocked someone down. Unfortunately, this made keeping her clean a hassle, until she was shown how to do Laundry herself and expected to do it. This helped Corina clean up her act, a bit. Otherwise, Corina was taught Math, rudimentary religion, and a bit of Common tongue. She was raised as a Noble would, even in Rellekka. Corina had a habit of collecting money whenever she saw it on the ground or floor, picking it up to buy candy for her friends and cousins later. It was on her way back from one such trip, that she met her childhood friend Tarja. Tarja was playing with a wolf pup, one day, and Corina geeked out. She loved animals! She asked if she could pet the pup, and the two ended up playing together with the dog. Corina gave Tarja a chocolate secretly, since you weren't supposed to eat sweets before dinner, and ran home just before sunset. A while later she was introduced to Tarja's brother Jakob, and had to play a game involving stealing some fish. She didn't know it was stealing, innocent and shy as she was, but decided to have Jakob and Tarja fight, to distract the guards from the fish stall. She hid the fish in her dress, stealing twelve at once! These games kept up for a bit, before Corina was caught and sent to her parents. Her mom was harsh, saying that those kids were trouble, deciding the best solution was to send Corina to her cousin Hayley to train to be a squire. Spears, Hayley Spears Corina was sent off to Camelot, a trusted cousin going with her through the woods on horse, holding the reins as Corina rode behind him, gripping him tightly to not fall off. When they reached Camelot, the cousin purchased two teleport tablets to a confused Corina's face. When they shattered on the ground, Corina soon found herself in the bustling city of Falador. The motion made her nauseous though, resulting in her vomiting on the ground. She hung close to her cousin, who guided them to the Spears estate. Hayley wasn't there, so the cousin stayed a few days until she was, trusting Corina in her care. When Hayley returned, the cousin expressed her parent's wishes for her to be trained to be a moral young lady, so her first experiences around her cousin were of finding a teacher so she could learn to walk properly, talk properly, eat and even sleep properly to be a Lady-In-Waiting. Corina was not fond of it. She learned to be polite, and she learned to listen, but that didn't mean she was happy about it. On her tenth birthday, Corina asked to be a warrior, and Hayley gave her graces to her young cousin to go join the White Knights. White Knights Corina became a White Squire by Age 10, moving between her home at the Spears Estate and Falador castle often. She wore her whites well, polishing armour and practicing swordplay like a professional. After a few grueling years of work, she was knighted after a large conflict occurred, becoming a Knight Initiate. However, her duties as an initiate are rather bland. She did not have upwards mobility, because as she came into her own around age 15, she would often break codes of Chivalry to help innocents, putting their lives before her honour. Many of her superiors saw this as disrespectful to the Knights' Code, and have refused her the right to ascend to higher ranks. The most cited example, was not announcing her presence before fighting a Zamorakian Mage. The Mage, she thought, was going to slaughter a group of civilians. She acted quickly, stabbing him in the back and twisting to end his life quickly, but was spotted by a superior in the process. Corina as a result, is currently on her fifth year as a White Knight initiate, unable to be forced out due to fear of what Hayley would do, and not yet considered Proselyte material. She does guard work occasionally to protect the Emperor, and otherwise fulfills her duties as a Knight, training. However, things changed very quickly when Corina went face to face with the Order of the Crown Archival. When they knocked out her squire, things became personal for Corina. Temple Knights By age 20, Corina had proven herself alongside Logan as a strong candidate for the Temple Knights, who accepted her paperwork. After three weeks of intensive training, involving moments such as Corina talking back to Acolyte Guiney Shaw, she had proven herself worthy of wearing gold trim as a Temple Knight Initiate. Spears, Corina Spears Corina became an initiate, getting into many adventures... Appearance Corina is five feet, eleven inches tall, and of an overall slim but toned build. She has long blonde hair, usually kept pinned up in a bun or tied with wire under her helmet. She also has steely grey eyes, though not as cold as they could be, set into a face with a strong jawline and gaunt cheekbones. Corina, as a result, looks very much like her older cousin Hayley Spears. Personality Corina over all else is loyal. Now that she is aware of the laws, she does not break them. The law is her life, and she lives to help protect the church as best she can. She can be sarcastic, she jokes plenty, but when it gets down to it she will follow orders Her cheeky remarks were actually called out by her superior, Partisan Logan Stasov, questioning how she still has them in her after training. The true answer is, Corina processes grief, stress, and anger more through snark and humour than she even realizes, letting it eat at her from the inside out. She has an honour code to herself that says honour is nothing in the face of saving innocent life, and has gladly on many occasions put this to practice, directly breaking codes of Chivalry to help people in Saradomin's name. It is safe to say she is Lawful-Neutral with Good Tendencies. Possessions and Skills Jewelry *'Saradomin Pendant' A gift from her mother, Corina's pendant has no enchantments and is actually of little physical value, but she wears it to remind her of home. Armour/Clothing *'Court Dress' For Court, Corina tends to wear dark blue or white, with grey shoes. *'Knight of Saradomin Armour' A chain tunic, with pauldrons and bracers. The armour has long greaves, going up to the thighs with the mail going between the legs. It is made to ride a horse effectively with the Hunter seat, as needed. The full white helmet she wears with it has a slight gold trim, as does the legs. *'Blue Drape' A Blue wool Drape. Fremennik made, and very warm. *'Saradomin Hooded Cloak' Warm dark wool with a Blue trim and Saradomin star on the back in gold, made to also protect the ears from the cold. Weapons and Tools *'Steel Glaive' A two foot blade and crossguard, mounted on a solid six-foot ashwood pole with leather grips to protect the wood, and sturdy Corina's grip on the weapon. This is her main weapon in battle and guard duty, and the one she is most skilled with. *'White Longsword' A Whitesteel Longsword given to Corina by Hayley Spears, a standard issue White Knight weapon. *'White Defender' A gift good-bye from her parents before she went to Falador, Corina shared the set of knives she got, a worker's knife, a dagger, and defender between her friends Jakob, Tarja, and herself respectively. The Defender is an eight inch blade with a four inch hilt, of Falador-made white steel, a hilt made to protect the hand in unarmed combat. *'White Sword' A shorter white arming sword meant for use in one hand. Corina often pairs it with her buckler or her defender, using it for situations where speed is a must and a longsword could be unwieldy. *'Longbow' A yew Longbow of Asgarnian make. *'Studded Leather Buckler' Often paired with her defender, Corina uses these as a pair for close combat situations to close a distance for her blade to work effectively. Skills *'Horsemanship' Corina can effectively ride a horse, though she isn't one to win any medals for her riding skills, her glaive work on horseback is a sight to behold. *'Swordplay' Corina is skilled with a Longsword, able to beat fairly experienced Knights in duels with longswords. She practices the Fremennik style of Longsword combat, as opposed to the Misthalite style. *'Spearplay' Naturally for a member of the Spears Household who enjoys puns, Corina is very talented with polearms. She understands how to stick them with the pointy end, and also how to use her glaive's wings to trip up an opponent. *'Archery' A few years practice has made Corina competant with a longbow, a skill she intends to hone well for the future. *'Running' Corina is very fast as a runner, her long legs and overall light weight meaning she can sprint long distances, and quickly at that. She put these skills to the test as a child, stealing food in games with her friends Jakob and Tarja. *'Agility' Agility is not Corina's best skillset, but she is working on her upper body strength and flexibility to allow her to climb as well as she can jump. This is what she spends the most time practicing in a given day, purely to get better at it. With recent training she can successfully scale a building with a rope and grappel, and also rappel back down. Names and Titles *Madame Corina Hayley Spears, Knight of Saradomin (Noble) *Corina of House Spears (Rellekkan) *Corry Underwood (Alias) Trivia *Corina's name means maiden. *Corina's favourite colour is red, though she never gets to wear it. *When her height was revealed to her roleplayer's real world friend, the response was "F***, is she Amazonian or something?" It is of note said friend is 5'1. *Corina is often not sure of herself, from years of being told she's a fuck up by superiors. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Saradominist Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Knight